Apariencias
by Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki
Summary: Oneshot. un nido de apariencias, una tras otra, hasta no distinguir los sentimeintos reales de los forzados. Punto de vista de Kagome dedicado con mucho cariño a personitas que valoro mucho pese a que debiese dedicarles algo mejor


Si es lo Mismo y le subo denuevo- ¬¬- Razones, primeramente, es un intento enloquecido (Yashi se ha de estar riendo, lo se) de ver si recupero su review, que FF me lo comío ToT- para más, se borrarón de mi mail los review que llegarón y durante el día de ayer y antes de ayer, hubo comilona de Review, por lo mismo, estoy haciendo un intento por ver si sucede algo (Sayo enterrando alfireles a una foto que hallo del novio de su madre y causante de que se le borrarán las notificaciones de FF)- ahh! si o- perdón ToT.

Este es quizás mi primer **One-Shot**, la verdad es que pese a que tenía el Song-fic que correspondía a un solo capitulo, en aquel el final estaba cerrado, sin embargo, en este se puede decir todo lo contrario- aclaro por lo mismo- se trata más bien de cómo apariencias formadas, actúan, es desde un punto de vista de Kagome, la verdad es que el fic en si se me hace bastante extraño, pero créanme, fue una de esas cosas, que, luego de conversar con personas y ver cosas, se me vino con recurrencia a la mente, en parte creo que entonces debiese de dedicárselo a otra amiga más... pero, dejémosle hasta allí… O quizás le escribí así por que, no han sido mis mejores días, de hecho ayer no fue muy bueno U.U, todavía me arden los ojos - ¡pero que más da!- si no es mañana quizás pasado- ya vendrán mejores días .

Bueno entonces, los dejo con esta atrocidad, la cual debería ser erradicada de mi mente, quiero decir a aquella vocecilla que me dice, escribe cosas con vocecillas, escribe cosas en que como yo, enloquecemos a los personajes o, que en parte soy yo... y con el fruto de su influencia en mi, este fic que, esta bien raro, pero, aunque me sorprenda, me agrado escribir Oo, aunque quizás la ortografía sea hasta nociva y toxica (cof, cof, ha de ser una verdadero agravio a los autores que mantienen una ortografía prodiga, mas yo nunca he podido, pido mil disculpas por eso), cualquier extraña situación, es que, a veces me da por redacciones que no son muy acertadas y termino haciendo complejo el leer, cualquier cosa, que ya sea demasiado desvariada, a quien lea esta fic (si alguien llegase a leerlo primeramente), no dude en avisarme, le estaré muy agradecido, a ver si logró hacer el arreglo correspondiente.

Por otro lado, golpes, pastelazos, tomatazos, rodillazos, criticas, pareceres, y lo que les apetezca o estimen conveniente en **GO** o por mail… aunque no me retorceré para ver como ponerles el mail, por que, es un verdadero suplicio… si alguien desea contactarme (para que en todo caso ¬¬, pero… lo digo por que me agrada conocer gente, o bueno en caso de que ¡deseen recomendarme algo igual!) en mi perfil debe estar mi correo O.o

Bueno, eso y, es bien cortito (las notas autora superan en cantidad definitivamente al fic) ToT, espero que sea de su agrado, si no es así, disculpen la molestia, de antemano gracias a quien lea o.

_Disclaimer- Los personajes de InuYasha, no me pertenecen, no me pertenecerán y... ya saben son de Rumiko Takashi, quien nos deleita con su obra, lo único mío es, el computador y las ganas de escribir XDD._

**_Apariencias_**

_Por- SaYo-Yukishiro_

_Para- Daniels, Yashi e Iyari._

¿Era aquella, una tarde normal?, podría a simple vista decirse que si, o por lo menos un ocaso sereno, había un Kitsune de cabellos anaranjados, pequeño tamaño, una colita de zorro y amplia sonrisa, que jugaba con gran entusiasmo junto a una mononoke, de rasgos felinos, claro pelaje con una inofensiva y fina figura. A pocos pasos contemplaba la escena la dueña de la mononoke, una taiji-ya, de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate, reposaba sobre una roca su Hiraikotsu, un enorme boomerang que utilizaba en combate con prodigiosa habilidad, su semblante se veía algo más sosegado ya, sin embargo hacía pocos minutos, quizás segundos apenas, su mano había ido a parar en plena mejilla de un joven Houshi, quien en algún momento de calma hubiese aprovechado para hacer galantes comentarios, para luego dar paso a su ya acostumbrada manía de propasarse cuando se veía en confianza, aquel de nombre Miroku, estaba pasos más atrás de esta, aún palpando el área enrojecida con su mano derecha, la cual guardaba una maldición y arma, su Kazaana, cinco dedos se veían con claridad marcados en su mejilla enrojecida, mas sus azulinos ojos no mostraban dolor ni reprimenda, al contrario denotaban entretención, la cual escudada tras algún gesto de reproche pensaba pasaba desapercibida, si, se podría hablar de una tarde normal.

Viajaban hacía ya bastante tiempo, en los últimos días había abundante calma, por un lado, un enfrentamiento con Naraku no se había dado, junto a eso, ya se sabía perfectamente el paradero de las Kakeras, en parte lamentable para ellos, ya que la perla casi completa estaba en manos de Naraku, por otro lado, Inuyasha, el joven hanyou de doradas orbes, largos cabellos platinados y una arrogante y orgullosa personalidad no había hecho aquel acto que siempre era motivo de reproches por el grupo en general, pese a haber tenido la oportunidad, puesto que Kikyou se encontrase en las cercanías del pueblo en que tres noches antes hubiesen descansado, sin embargo, el no se había movido del lugar, crédito de eso podían darlo, el monje y el pequeño Kitsune, que habían quedado espiando durante la noche, bueno, el último hasta que el sueño logro persuadirle de no seguir en su labor.

Por último y no menos importante, se hallaba una jovencita de vestimentas colegiales, sus hebras eran levemente onduladas, de tonalidad azabache, sus ojos de gama café, a simple vista alguien que pese a las vestimentas no acordes a la época en la que se hallaba era totalmente normal, equivocado pensamiento, puesto que ella era totalmente distinta, no solo provenía de otra época, y era la única que podía ver los fragmentos de la perla, además era la reencarnación de la mujer que había logrado el amor de su ser amado, era la reencarnación de Kikyou, la amada y linda Kikyou de Inuyasha.

Las cosas siempre se habían dado igual, Kikyou, aparecía e Inuyasha iba a su encuentro, pese a querer llevarle al infierno junto a sí, pese a ahora ser solo un cuerpo de barro y huesos, pese a alimentarse de almas, pues de no hacerlo no podría seguir en el mundo de los vivos, regresando a aquel donde ya había estado, pero había sido llamada a la vida denuevo, revivida. Sin embargo, aun cuando Inuyasha muchas veces había terminado perturbado y apesadumbrado por su Kikyou, o que la misma, había más de una vez atentado contra la vida de el o de la misma Kagome, el siempre había acudido a su encuentro y así mismo, Kagome a su regreso siempre estaba allí. Algunas veces discutían, ella se iba, pero tras de unos días regresaba, con una enorme y dulce sonrisa, con sus ojos derramando gentileza, perdonando sin necesidad de palabras, cumpliendo la promesa que ella misma había pedido a si cumplir y luego había exteriorizado como petición a su amado- Permitirle permanecer a su lado-

Mas esta vez no era la típica tarde, aún cuando el crepúsculo no había diferido en gran medida, la enorme esfera amarilla pareció desaparecer lentamente, al tiempo que sus últimos y agonizantes rayos bañaban la tierra ocre y los verdes prados, dejándoles el recuerdo de la luminosidad del día, una tibia brisa mecía el follaje de los verdes árboles, mientras algún ave aprovechaba la tenue calidez que aún mantenían aquellos ya casi desaparecidos rayos de dorada coloración, las lagunas y ríos parecían brillar levemente, y el reflejo de aquello que rodeaba sus aguas se veía levemente difuso, pero aún visible, todavía el manto nocturno no lograba vencer al día, pues entonces quedaría frente a sus ojos la luna, los luceros de la noche y el silencio de los cuerpos inertes que caían en manos de Morfeo viajando al mundo de los sueños, si todo parecía normal, sin embargo, no lo era.

Inuyasha había cubierto su rostro, parecía que el sol, antes de ocultarse había dado un último grito que justo fue a parar a la copa en la que reposaba, dando un brillo fuerte y cegador, que fastidio su visión, bajo de un salto, observándoles a todos, parecía tranquilo, volvió en sus pies, reconociendo el aroma de Kagome a sus espaldas, estaba sentada en las raíces de un viejo y frondoso árbol, su cabeza reposaba en sus rodillas que estaban flectadas, sus mano izquierda sostenía su muñeca derecha y la mano de esa misma lado caía descansando sobre la nada, continuó allí, sin saber por que, contemplándole, quizás por que esperaba su ración de cada día, que infaltable mente siempre estaba presente, por más que antes hubiesen discutido o más de una vez hubiese comido tierra tras constantes Osuwari. La dicha pareció recorrer su cuerpo, deteniendo sus pensamientos, cuando notó que las hebras negras como carbón parecieron mecerse y no por causa de la brisa que ahora se había hecho más fría a falta del astro rey, esta vez era por que ella se movía, se estaba incorporando... sus miradas se cruzaron, e Inuyasha volvió a estremecerse, pero esta vez por que un sentimiento de dolor latía en su pecho, ella le observaba, más la sonrisa estaba ausente, el brillo inexistente, su semblante no era frío, pero tampoco tenía la calidez característica que irradiaba, pese al malestar sentido, se negó a bajar la mirada- indicación que su mente le daba- esperando que en un brusco cambio aquel deseado regalo fuese entregado, y una sonrisa bordeara sus labios, y sus ojos parecieran decirle que todo estaba bien- pero no ocurrió- Kagome tras de unos segundos bajaba la mirada nuevamente, reposando nuevamente su frente en sus rodillas.

Shippou cesó en su juego con Kirara, quedándose absortos y sin comprender, Miroku trato de mantenerse calmo, aunque había sentido un extraño escalofrío y Sango por su parte luchaba internamente, entre su deseo de ir a abrazar a su amiga para apoyarle o mantenerse quieta y sin movimiento muscular alguno, como su cerebro parecía haber mandado, puesto que estaba imposibilitada por fuerza mayor al movimiento.

-Ya es tarde- murmuró la observada, poniéndose de pie sin dirigir una leve mirada a ninguno de los presentes- Iré a dar una vuelta, ustedes coman y duerman tranquilos- comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a sus amigos, perdiéndose en la penumbra nocturna y el espesor de la zona de bosque en la que se hallaban.

-¿Inuyasha…-

-¡No le he hecho nada!- grito con euforia, sin siquiera esperar a que la pregunta fuera formulada, malhumorado subió nuevamente al árbol, haciéndose el dormido, pero en cambio, agudizando al máximo su olfato, para no perder la huella de la Miko que le había dejado en total desaliento e inquietud.

Miroku había sonreído a Sango con tenuidad, comprendiendo esta que significaba, debían comer y dormirse, o hacerse los dormidos, sino el orgulloso Inuyasha no iría tras de Kagome, como seguramente ya pensaba sin siquiera decírselos, y es que el temperamento de Inuyasha, ya era bien conocido por cada uno de sus amigos. Pese a los reproches del Kitsune quien deseaba esperar a la muchacha despierto, termino acatando al enterarse de las razones- Ese perro- había bufado tras oír, mas obedeciendo y recostándose sobre el mullido pelaje de la mononoke, quien ahora lucía como un imponente felino de gran porte y fiereza, pero manteniendo el delicado carácter de siempre.

::::----::::----::::----::::----::::----::::----::::----::::----::::----::::----::::----::::----::::

Estaba sentada, nuevamente, con la respiración agitada, entrecortada, no había corrido, pero si caminado a la máxima velocidad que sus pies le permitieron-¿Por qué?- las causas erán variadas, entre ellas, la mirada del hanyou que parecía suplicar por una respuesta, los estupefactos rostros de sus amigos, pero por sobre todo ella misma, por un instante la reacción normal en ella no se había dado por que en su mente rondaban recuerdos que simplemente le devastaban su ser, dejándola en estrechas condiciones, las menos aptas para lucir la mayor de las alegrías- pese a que muchas veces antes lo hubiese hecho- pero luego había tratado de actuar, como siempre lo hacía, por lo menos fingidamente cortaría el desconcierto que su semblante había provocado en el hanyou, pero no lo había logrado, cada uno de los músculos de su rostro se negó a formar gesto alguno y por un minuto se sintió en vació completo, como si por el contrario habiendo deseado llorar o gritar, hubiese terminado en igual imposibilidad de gesticulación, pues ya ninguna de esas sensaciones se le hacían propias, unas por fingidas, otras por reprimidas-¿Qué le sucedía?-

El recuerdo de media tarde nublo su mente, al venir a ella las palabras que intercambiasen Sango y Miroku, seguramente pensando que su tono mínimo podría pasar desapercibido por ella- "Por lo menos esta vez no ha acudido a ella"- aseveraba el Houshi-

-"Eso no cambia todo lo que ha sufrido por él, no se que hace para lograrlo, a veces temo más al verla sonreír que al verla enfadar"- refutaba Sango, Miroku entonces solo la había observado, para luego notar la presencia de Kagome y haciendo alguna broma cambiar de manera drástica de tema a quizás que banalidad.

Kagome entonces había quedado absorta, ensimismada en sus propias sensaciones- ¿Por qué preocuparía Sango, que acaso ella no se veía contenta?, además, después de todo había sido ella quien eligiese su vida de tal forma, Sango se equivocaba ¿Temer por su sonrisa?- ¡Que extrañas cosas podía decir su amiga!- pero tan equivoca no estaba, a veces ella misma temía de estas, solo que en una lucha interna entre su deseo de continuar con Inuyasha y el de decir lo que en realidad sentía, gritar cuanto le dolía, la primera siempre salía triunfante, sin dejar mínimo esbozo en la mente de la muchacha, guardada la otra en lo más recóndito de su ser, siendo una idea vaga y casi desconocida para sus pensamientos concientes, pero no así para su subconsciente, y lamentablemente la corta conversación escuchada, había dado un arma poderosa a su subconsciente, quien con fuerza había dejado oír su voz, directamente en su cerebro, revolviendo sus ideas, perturbándole.

¿Acaso todo era falso?, ella, él, y todo lo que les rondaba. Inuyasha no había ido esta vez tras Kikyou, ella había actuado siempre conforme, aun cuando por dentro se estuviese desmoronando en los más ínfimos pedazos, doliéndole el abandono, ese amor de uno, sin corresponder, donde solo ella sentía la necesidad apremiante de respirar el mismo aire, perderse en las orbes doradas, por que de no ser así, sentía que la vida en ella se extinguía con velocidad.- ¿Pero acaso eso era lo correcto?, seguramente el Hanyou no había ido en su búsqueda por su causa, para luego no llegar y tenerse que enfrentar a las miradas interrogantes y furiosas de otros, para no toparse con su desgano momentáneo que luego lograba disipar tras la mascara falsa que había confeccionado, por que si era cierto que a su llegada al Sengoku su alegría era algo propio de ella, cada día le parecía más remoto aquel sentimiento, cada día lo sentía más desconocido, como si el olvido hubiese llegado a ella, como si jamás hubiese habitado en su corazón- Alegría- quizás en otro momento hubiese tenido avivada llama al verse en tal situación, Inuyasha desertando de ir tras de Kikyou, pero ahora lo dudaba demasiado- ¿Lo había forzado?- si era así, entonces se sentía aún más despiadada que el mismo Naraku, lo que menos deseaba era la infelicidad de Inuyasha, cuando le había pedido quedarse junto a el, la idea era clara, se quedaría junto a el, pese a que la decisión ya tomada por este en cuanto a cual de las dos le destruyese la suya propia, se quedaría junto a el, por que deseaba estar allí, deseaba poder verlo vivir, sonreír, sentir, deseaba con todo su ser verle feliz, pero ¿y si ahora ella era un impedimento? ¿y si el había deseado correr tras de esta deteniéndose al reparar en Kagome?- ¡Iieee!- cerraba sus ojos con fervor, tratando así de borrar las ideas que rondaban su mente, las mismas que minutos antes en dominio de su ser habían imposibilitado sacar a relucir su careta, su sonrisa aprendida, su mirada fingida- Y es que en eso se había convertido- siempre la monotonía- debo de aguantar- aquel pensamiento le había conllevado a idear inconscientemente aquel disfraz- ¡y al principio hasta ella se lo había creído!- la idea de estar allí, para él con él, eso ya era suficiente para contentarle ¿o no?.

Sin embargo aquello había comenzado a ser turbado, cual aguas pacificas de océano, al ser usurpadas por la tormenta vuelven borrascosas, sus pensamientos también, tantas dudas, tantos deseos, tanta hipocresía- era algo ya de memoria- llegada, una sonrisa enorme y dulce, una mirada enternecida y amorosa, un semblante aplacado y placido, una figura tranquila, una utopía, ilusión, que en las noches rompía en llanto silencioso, y en los días volvía a aquella monótona simulación del día a día- pensar que tras de esa sonrisa dulce y esplendorosa se guardasen sentimientos contrarios, pues justamente con ella, cubría aquella amargura que iba ganando terreno en su interior pensar que tras e aquella miradas enternecidas y llenas de cariño, guardase los reproches y las más angustiosas lagrimas que reprimidas en su pecho parecían ir royéndole su alma, carcomiéndole su voluntad de seguir adelante, sufriendo y demoliéndole al sentirse culpable de ser obstáculo a lo que más deseaba, la felicidad de su amado, pensar que tras ese semblante apaciguado y tranquilo, estaban apagados los gritos más atormentados que su ser hubiese deseado lanzar, o al mismo tiempo, su deseo de guardar un silencio eterno, de no decir más, de estar junto a el, mas como una imagen intangible, que no influyese en su ser, y que al mismo tiempo le vedase el sentir, para así tampoco ella seguir con aquella angustia.

Reprimió nuevamente una lagrima, como tantas veces antes, reprimió un nuevo sollozo, y por un nuevo y escaso segundo trato de forzar una sonrisa, sin lograrlo, su rostro pareció imperturbable, y por un segundo, su mente pareció quedar cual tabula raza, en total limpieza, sin ningún recuerdo, sin ninguna vivencia, sin embargo la vida no era así, mas ya no podía seguir obligándose a fingir, por que al hacerlo estaba olvidando como era la realidad, como era sentir de verdad- lo único verdadero que tengo en este minuto, es lo que siento por ti Inuyasha, el resto de mí, es solo una falseada figura de lo que alguna vez fui- su susurro se perdió en la brisa de la media noche, nadie le oyó, nadie lo supo, ni siquiera el Inu- Hanyou quien había salido en su búsqueda, pero aún lejano, se encontraba imposibilitado de saber la lucha interna que se daba en el corazón de la dulce Kagome.

_-¿Terminaras odiando el sentimiento de amar?-_ quizás aquella voz no erraba, tal vez acertaba en algún punto, ¿el amar no traía consigo una gran dicha, muchos pesares pero así también dichas?- Su rostro pareció resignarse- de ser así, no ha sido mi caso, cada vez el amar me va dejando más una sensación de desolación, una desolación que ya no me molesta, una desolación que se me hace normal por su cotidiana presencia_- Déjalo_- la voz había ordenado en sus adentros, Kagome había fruncido el ceño- Nunca-

Prefería morir con la tristeza desbordándole por los labios, ya no siendo aplacada ni con el más riguroso muro de sonrisa, ella continuaría junto a él -quiero verlo, se que antes viví sin ello, pero ahora no puedo, mas… mas esta mentira en la que me he convertido me esta matando por dentro.

-Tienes derecho a sentir- entrecortada, preocupada, tratando de sonar fría, de sonar despreocupada, la voz del hanyou había resonado a sus espaldas.

Kagome había girado para verle tras de ella, sus dorados ojos brillando como dos estrellas únicas, como dos joyas preciosas, trato de sonreírle, pero denuevo el gesto había sido en vano- nada- susurró a si misma, al tiempo que sus ojos tornaban al forraje bajo sus pies

La mano del hanyou había ido a dar en su hombro, la otra en acto seguido había levantado la mirada de la joven- sus miradas se cruzaban nuevamente, las pupilas de Kagome retenían espesas lagrimas- ¿No iras a llorar?- una pregunta que mas bien podía ser interpretada por un ruego- Kagome negó, pese a que lo deseaba.

-Gracias- musitó, con un hilillo de voz que solo hubiese podido ser oído por el más fino y sensible sentido auditivo.

-¿Por qué has actuado así?-

La mente de la miko comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad, el le había dicho que podía sentir, ¿eso significaba que podía entonces decir de una vez todo lo que le agobiaba?, perdió sus ojos en las orbes doradas del hanyou-"por supuesto que no"- se reprendió mentalmente- "el ha sido movido a buscarte por culpa, con lo que piensas solo podrías cargarlo aún más, entristecerle"-… -_es justo lo que no deseas_-una voz perteneciente a su conciencia había resonado, nuevamente vencía a aquella que confinada en sus entrañas volvía a ser solo una fuerza disidente, que resguardaba los más punzantes abatimientos de su ser- una escueta sonrisa había surcado su rostro, se acercó endeblemente al hanyou, recostando su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos al contacto con el aori, sintiendo una tristeza que le embargaba, una tristeza avasalladora, aún mayor que la que antes sintiese. Separo su cuerpo del hanyou, dudando nuevamente- _díselo_- dio su último grito de pelea, aquella voz que lentamente a medida que la tristeza se hacía mayor en su interior y que la sonrisa en su rostro se hacía más firme, iba perdiendo intensidad y fuerza.

-No preocupes Inuyasha- se acerco al hanyou, llevando su rostro al de él, empinándose levemente, dejo plasmado un corto y tímido beso en la comisura de los labios del estupefacto Inuyasha, quien le veía aturdido y no había alcanzado a reaccionar de manera alguna por la brevedad del contacto, pero con un brillo especial en su mirada, que lamentablemente Kagome no supo descifrar- deleite, alegría, gozo, satisfacción- Que su arrogante ímpetu no dejarían exteriorizar, pero que sin embargo no podría alejar de su mente jamás, un amor que había ido creciendo con lentitud, con sombras que trataban de arraigarlo de su ser, pero solo logrando hacer más viva la llama que estremecía su ser ante la mirada calida, ante la sonrisa dulce, ante su temple aunque a veces discreparan y terminaran disgustados, ante su cariño, ingenuidad, preocupación, ante su todo, por que todo en ella le parecía maravilloso, mágico, amado... lamentablemente su orgullo y arrogancia le limitaban aún, y aquella sombra del amor pasado que se levantaba con fuerza, pero que al parecer estaba logrando controlar- quizás por que ahora podía reconocer en ese corto y leve contacto uno de los momentos más felices de su triste vida, una alegría que no demostró, pero que pese a negarla externamente, era uno de sus mayores anhelos, internamente aquel roce que ella había atrevido a realizar lograba hacer aun más fuerte el sentimiento que ella infundía en su persona, un beso, ese contacto calido que se da entre dos seres, esa demostración de afecto, un beso de su dulce Kagome, que parecía haber logrado incrustar aún más fuertemente en su corazón su amor por ella, haciéndole casi una parte de indispensable de él- por que sin ella, nada funcionaba a su alrededor- "¡maldita sea!, no puedo decírselo"- maldijo a sí mismo.

Caminaron ambos de vuelta, uno al lado del otro, sin decir palabra alguna, en el más absoluto silencio, ambos con una mentira, la alegría que se escondía tras de la seriedad imponente de su semblante serio y callado, y por otro lado la amargura el desamor escondidos tras una dulce sonrisa, atenazando ambos los que sus corazones decían a gritos, sin saber que ambos coartaban inintencionadamente contra lo que más deseaban- volver real ese amor, volverlo mutuo y viviente, volverlo parte de la vida diaria, hacerlo su razón de existir, su razón de alegría, su razón de vivir- mas nuevamente habían tomado un rumbo errado, rogando sus corazones pedían lo dejasen de lado, otra vez entrados en ese mundo, un mundo que era falseado, un universo donde la alegría de uno podía ser sin la presencia del otro, en que cada cual podía subsistir sin necesidad de el ser amado con la misma intensidad que amaba, donde se prefería una careta, una farsa para no demostrar dolor, donde se simulaba arrogancia por el pasado que hería y perturbaba, donde dos amantes actuaban, en la obra más trascendental de su existir, sus propias vidas y su posibilidad de ser feliz.

**_Fin_**

Quisiera poderles haber dedicado algo mejor, pero... fue lo que salió de mi alma, perdonen- U.U-

Dedicado a quienes ya he nombrado a principios, al primero, por ser un gran amigo, a la segunda**, Yashi**, ¡que la extrañé!, cuenta siempre con mi apoyo y ten mucha fe, gracias por ser mi hermanita, oírme, y al mismo tiempo ayudarme a fortalecer, a seguir adelante y superar, tanto las situaciones que han rondado mi existencia, como a superarme a mi misma, invitándome a dejar atrás algunos miedos que por más pequeñeces que sean, pueden provocar daño, y a la última, mi hermanita pequeña, **Iyari,** por que en parte, creo que ambas entendemos un poquito algunas cosas, bueno, creo que lo que trato de expresar ahora no se entiende, pero, simplemente, por que, se que en parte compartimos algunas sensaciones similares (además de el cariño y la hermandad aunque sea ciber hermandad, pero más fuerte a mi parecer que la misma sanguínea, al igual que con Yashi). Junto a eso, mencionar a **Aiosami,** mi Primi, que ahora la tengo de regreso por tiempo limitado, pero, que el simple hecho de saber de ella me alegra en el alma. También va dedicado a ti, aunque, se que la pareja no es bueno tu ya sabes, además que la pareja ha quedado más o menos mal O.o… pero, mejor me cayó ¿no?.

Gracias a **Kisuna**!- a quien le pedí el favor de ayudarme y decirme que opinaba de este, no puse el espejo, pero trate de explicar un poquito más en la parte de Inuyasha, aunque no creo sea suficiente o, pero me agrado escribirle- Gracias denuevo por tu disposición, y sobre todo opinión, ya que como te dije al pedirte el favor, tengo una buena admiración por tu escritura descriptiva y explicativa, por lo mismo tu opinión me ha sido muy valiosa! Y me has ayudado justo, ya que como te había dicho quería subir esto para quienes ya nombre- Muchas Gracias- Un besote!

Por último enviarle un besito a **Darki,** que no se por que milagro se apareció por estos sitios, dejándome la grata sorpresa y la alegría de saber que me recuerda (ingrata ToT), tengo demasiado que agradecerte y las palabras se me aturden sin poder exteriorizarlas más que en un gracias por todo.

Ahora si, nuevamente gracias, si alguien ha leído hasta aquí, ya saben, sugerencias, ideas, tomatazos, bombazos, pastelazos, golpes, etc, me lo dejan aquí, en Review, sobre todo sugerencias y pareceres, criticas constructivas, que así me ayudan de paso a irme instruyendo un poquito. (Aunque más bien yo necesito un… o).

_Buen día a todos, que la nueva mañana traiga consigo la tranquila que merecen y el atardecer les brinde gratos momentos con quienes aman, para terminar en el anochecer y en dulces sueños que renueven sus ilusiones y esperanzas y vigoricen así sus ganas de retomar el nuevo día que os avecina._

_(De paso le cambio el género, Gracias Chibi o)_


End file.
